Broken
by MultiFangirlTwins
Summary: Izzy and Clary are secret parabatai but a few days later Jace Cheats on Clary. She runs away to another institute; and throws herself into training; she blocks everyone out, and hides all her emotions. But a year later when she is the number one shadow hunter ever known, she gets assigned to help out the New York institute. What will everyone's reaction be to the new Clary?...
1. Chapter 1 - The Discussion

**BROKEN**

**Hi Guys, **

**So this is the start of my first fanfiction, please tell me what you think and of any suggestions you may have!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own the characters or the world, Cassandra Clare does…**

**(EDITED/REVISED VERSION)**

** Alex **

**ooOOoo**

_Chapter 1 - The Discussion_

**CLARY'S POV**

I was in my bedroom at the New York Institute; leaning against some pillows that where pilled against the backboard of my bed. I was sketching Jace; my golden, ever loyal and loving boyfriend. Though I still couldn't seem to get his cheekbones perfect. While still sketching I listened to my favourite music, being played though my iPod's speaker.

I was thinking about Izzy's offer, to become parabatai. Honestly, I felt excited; I had been waiting for her to ask me this for what felt like the longest time, since we had become best friends. After years of demon hunting, makeovers, sleepovers, and hanging out; Izzy and I had slowly become the closest of friends. I was lying on my bed now thinking about how to tell her I would love to become her parabatai.

I am a little worried about what our parents will think; I know they will probably not be happy with our decision. As my mum Jocelyn still holds a small grudge against Robert and Maryse Lightwood, because of them being past members of Valentine's 'circle'. Thinking on this more I came up with a solution. I quickly turned off the speaker and set down my sketchbook and pencils, and made my way to her room.

When I get to Isabelle's room I tap lightly on the door and walk in. I see the black haired girl sitting on the bed she visibly perks up when she sees it's me, "Hey Clary, what's up," she asks.

"Hey Iz, so about the parabatai thing," I say cautiously, "I would love to be your parabatai, but I think we should keep it a secret at first."

"Good, I think we should be parabatai too. But why should we keep it a secret?" asks Isabelle.

"Well what if our parents don't want us to be parabatai?" I say questionably.

"I see your reasoning, actually that's a good idea, how about we talk to Magnus and Brother Zachariah?"

"That sounds like a plan, I'll text Magnus and tell him to meet us at his apartment with Brother Zachariah soon."

**ooOOoo**

As we walk to the front door of Magnus' apartment, I press firmly on the buzzer beside the door and say, "Hey Magnus, its Clary and Izzy. Can you open the door for us please?"

"Sure. Come on in you two." He says, while pressing the button that unlocks the door.

As we walk inside, I feel surprised as to how much Magnus' apartment has changed since the last time I was here. It now looks like a decked out modern mansion squished into an apartment, as opposed to the simplistic design he had tried out the other day. He had hated the design, he liked everything to be what I would call 'over-the-top' but he would call 'fabulousness'. Magnus, being a warlock, changed the design of his apartment almost weekly.

The strange voice of the silent brother, Zachariah rings through my mind, _'Hello Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood-'_

"If it's all right I would prefer if you could call me Clary," I say with hesitation.

'_That is fine; I will remember that for future meetings. Clary.'_

"As I think Brother Zachariah was trying to ask before, what brings you here in need of our help?," asks Magnus.

**ooOOoo**

**ISABELLE'S POV**

I've always wanted a parabatai. I had just never met anyone who I would like to be that close to me. Well until Clary and I became friends, I knew she was someone I could trust; with my life, with my feelings, with my everything.

That's why I asked Clary to be my parabatai. At first I was scared she would decline my offer, or that if she accepted our parents wouldn't allow for us to become parabatai. But with Clary's solution I was sure we could make it work.

"Well-," Clary starts nervously. I impatiently cut in before she can say more, "We where wondering if you could help us become parabatai, secretly."

"The higher members of the Clave can know, just not anyone here," Clary adds.

"Could we arrange for it to be in my apartment?," Magnus questions brother Zachariah.

'_As long as they have two shadow hunter witnesses, I shall arrange for it to be tomorrow at midday,' Brother Zachariah replies while bidding goodbye and walking out the door._

**ooOOoo**

After Clary and I had said goodbye to Magnus we walked back to the institute. I walked into my room and went into the bathroom; I stripped my clothes off and walked into the shower turning it on slowly. The hot water falling down onto my skin, I was deep in thought. I am so excited for tomorrow; I cannot wait until Clary and I are parabatai! But who will we have for our two witnesses?


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**BROKEN**

Hi,

So I decided that I didn't like the way I wrote this fanfiction, and I'm going to be deleting it soon.

But don't worry, I'm re-writing it! The re-write will have the same story line but will start off differently.

I also will update the reposted fanfiction! Sorry for not updated this one…

Alex

_P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited and read this fanfic, I hope you will all check out the re-write which we be posted as soon as I finish the first chapter!_


End file.
